The present invention relates to a means which aids in the opening of a flexible package.
On most types of "difficult to open" flexible packages, especially for soft products such as pastas, sauces and cheese, printed instructions for opening by cutting with a knife or scissors is commonplace. It would however be more convenient for the cunsumer if such packages had an easy opening mechanism which did not require the use of tools which may not always be readily available.